


Dark Paradise

by chasing_stars_and_cigarettes



Category: (My) Immortal: The Web Series
Genre: Horror, Multi, OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3456680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_stars_and_cigarettes/pseuds/chasing_stars_and_cigarettes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellatrix is back and now the Death Eaters are deadlier than ever. Harry and his friends must do what it takes to survive the horrific bloodbath. On top of this, Enoby must be able to keep her relationship with her new boyfriend Andy or will he be another let down?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys so remember how at the the end of Season 2 Narcissa says to Yaxley that Bellatrix's back and she has plans? Well this is my take on it! This story will be kind of OOC for the My Immortal web series but hopefully you guys enjoy it!

Snap and Loopin sat at a long table along with Narcissa, Yaxley and a few other death eaters. There was tension in the air. It had been a long time since all the death eaters had a gathering. The young Tom Riddle had disappeared after Harry Potter and his friends had overthrown his plans to take over. The death eaters hadn’t heard from him after he walked through those red curtains. After that they basically carried on with their dark lives.

But why were they all gathered at this table? The table that was used for their meetings with the Dark Lord.

A long period of awkward silence was broken when Snap turned his head to his partner in crime and whispered, “What do you thinks going on?”

The two had received letters a few nights before demanding for their appearance at a special meeting with their fellow Death Eaters.

“No idea, Snap,” Loopin leaned his head towards Snap whilst looking around the table.

A door opened at the side of the dark room. In stepped a tall girl wearing a black dress. She had short dark brown hair and an evil presence about her. 

“Bellatrix…” Snap whispered as she approached the table. She stared at everyone there as she took a seat.

“Well isn’t this lovely? Just like old times!” The witch observed them all. She then turned to Yaxley, “Be a dear and get them all a glass of wine, Yaxley.”

The Death Eater slowly stood up from his chair and left the room.

“You’re all probably wondering why you’re here, right?” Bellatrix started, “Well we all know that, once again, Harry Potter has overthrown the Dark Lord and we haven’t seen dear Tom since. No one except me.”

Yaxley returned with a two others behind him. He held two bottles of wine. The others held glasses which were being placed in front of all the Death Eaters.

“Our beloved Tom is now living in a cheap apartment somewhere in London. By the looks of things, he’s not doing so good…” Bellatrix explained as Yaxley made his way around the table filling the glasses with wine, “all the planning for his next scheme is driving him insane. Also, he’s on crack. Not a pretty picture.”

"OK, can we just get to the point?” Loopin spoke up, “Why exactly have you called us here, Bellatrix?” 

Everyone stared at the Witch carefully as they drank their wine.

"Simple…" she paused, "Voldemort won’t be the one to end Potter. It will be me. As McGoggle and Dumbledore are both gone, Hogwarts needed a new Principal. Sitting as Principal now is this annoying hag."

Bellatrix waved her wand in the air and an image of a woman appeared above the table. She had messy dark brown hair and wore crazy glasses which enlarged her eyes. Her lips were black and her clothes were black.

“Sybil Trelawney,” Bellatrix sneered at her name, “we all know that she’s not right in the head and she’s a real crack whore. But her predictions are never wrong. And she’s amazing with a wand. We can’t have her teaching the students how to defend themselves. She’ll make them stronger. Also, she seems close with Enoby Darkness Dementia Raven Way; a friend of Potter’s. We need to stop her in order to stop Potter.”

The Witch waved her wand again and the image disappeared.

There was a silence in the room as Bellatrix stared coldly and deadly at all of them, “No more fun and games people. Potter will be taken care of. And if blood has to be shed then blood will be shed.”

The Death Eaters stared at her.

“Why you though? I mean, I bet me and Loopin are far more powerful than you.” Snap questioned Bellatrix. 

For a while the Witch just looked at him unbelievably. She opened her mouth to say something but stopped when someone at the far end of the table made a choking sound. All eyes turned to see one of the Death Eaters choking and coughing. He began to thrash around wildly, spilling his cup everywhere. He threw himself to the ground as his eyes rolled up and as his body shook wildly and his mouth began to foam. Everyone stared in horror.

After a few seconds the Death Eater stopped moving and lay lifeless on the ground. 

“Such a pity he had to have the spiked drink. Before you all got here, I slipped a powder into one of the glasses,” Bellatrix smirked.

All the Death Eaters looked at her. She was looking at Snap and Loopin.

“Just think…that could have been one of you…” she sneered looking away, “You all see what I mean by ‘no more fun and games’? Things are gonna get intense. But we have to take care of what should have ended years ago.” 

She turned to look back at Snap and Loopin, “Correct me if I’m wrong but I believe you both are the last clones of Remus Lupin and Severus Snape?”

“Yeah we are,” Loopin answered coldly.

“Good…I have mission for you both,” Bellatrix grinned.


	2. New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix is back and now the Death Eaters are deadlier than ever. Harry and his friends must do what it takes to survive the horrific bloodbath. On top of this, Enoby must be able to keep her relationship with her new boyfriend Andy or will he be another let down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter guys! But hope you enjoy nonetheless :)

"Have you got everything packed?" Mrs. Granger asked her daughter.

"Everything’s packed," Hermione replied as she dragged her suit case out to the hall. She smirked at her anxious Mother.

"I made you a sandwich. In case you get hungry on the way there. It's the front pocket in your case," Mrs. Granger informed her.

"I'll remember that," Hermione smiled.

"Do you want me to give you dental exam before you go?" Mrs. Granger asked fidgeting with her hands.

"Mom," Hermione looked at her Mother, "you gave me one last night."

"I know but you ate breakfast. You might have damaged your teeth somehow!"

"I’ll be fine, Mom," Hermione hugged her Mother.

"Sorry, honey. You know how I get when you have to go back to Hogwarts. I hear things about that place. I don’t want you to get hurt."

The young witch pulled away from her Mother, “I’m the brightest witch of my age. I think I’ll be able to handle a bit of danger.”

"Man, how do I get this damn thing on," Mr. Granger appeared in the hall way fiddling with a tie. Mrs. Granger proceeded to put it on for him. He looked at Hermione, "you stay safe this year, OK? You don’t understand how much we worry."

"I will, I promise. I’ll write to you guys all the time," Hermione smiled at her parents.

The sound of a car honking it's horn sounded from outside.

"That’s them," Hermione hugged her parents, "gotta go."

Her parents released her allowing the young witch to pick up her suitcase and drag towards the door. Hermione opened it to see a black car in her drive way. Before she could make any moves Mrs. Granger put her hand on her daughters shoulder.

"Don’t forget; be safe!"

Hermione smiled and then made her way to the car.

"Love you, honey!" Mr. Granger shouted after her.

Hermione opened the car door before taking one last look at her parents, “I love you both too.”

When Hermione got into the car she was shocked to see that the car was bigger on the inside.

"The perks of being a wizard, huh?" A voice sounded from the drivers seat

It was Draco Malfoy. Sitting beside him was Harry.

"Harry! Draco!" She leaned over towards them as Draco began to drive the car, "where Ron, Lizzie and Hargrid?"

"Well Ron’s in the bathroom and we still have to get the other two," Harry answered her, "where’s Enoby?"

"She already has a ride. We’ll meet her at Hogwarts."

"OK, once we get Lizzie and Hargrid we can find somewhere to take off," Draco smiled posting the dashboard of his flying car. Harry turned on the radio, during through the channels until they heard the voice of Morrissey. He then turned the volume up.

\- - -

A car pulled up outside the house of the Way’s. In the car was a boy with long black messy hair wearing a black sleeveless leather jack and black skinnies. He honked the horn twice. Almost immediately the front door opened. Out came the Queen of the Goths; Enoby Darkness Dementia Raven Way. She quickly made her way towards the car dragging a coffin shaped suitcase behind her. The Way parents stood in the doorway as they watched the young Goth leave.

“Be safe, Ebony!” Mrs. Way shouted, “Try not to get into any rituals or anything.”

“It’s Enoby!” The Goth shouted back to her parents, “now goodbye forever, preps!”

“I’m so proud of her,” Mr. Way quietly said to his wife.

Enoby threw her suitcase into the back seat and then threw herself into the front, “I’m driving. I know how to get to Hogwarts.”

The boy looked puzzled, “You don’t even have a drivers licence.”

“I’m perfect. I can do whatever I want,” Enoby rebuked. The two then switched sides. Before Enoby started to drive off she looked at the boy next to her, “I love it when you wear that jacket, Andy. And when you have your eyeliner like that, it’s just so gothic, my soul hurts.”

“Uh huh,” Andy nodded. He then smirked as he looked at the road, “You are a weird one.”

\- - -

“This year’s gonna be so amazing! I’m so excited to hang out with everyone again,” An excited Lizzie squealed jumping up and down in her seat. Her heart shaped sun glasses bounced along with her.

“My Lady,” Hargrid reached over to put a hand on her shoulder, “You should consider wearing a seat belt. We may crash.”

“Hargrid, don’t be such a party crasher,” Lizzie scolded him, “I’m fine just sitting here. Plus no one else is wearing theirs except you.”

“Who’s Enoby getting a ride from anyway?” Ron asked. He was seated opposite Hermione.

“Oh, her new boyfriend, Andy,” she answered.

“Another boyfriend? She doesn't give herself time to heal from the others does she?” Ron rolled his eyes. He then saw that Draco was glaring at him in the rear view mirror, “Draco you’re an exception. Tom just seemed like a disappointment.”

“This guy sounds cool though. He looks pretty. And looks punk so Enoby’s happy,” Hermione explained.

The car stopped moving. They were in the middle of an empty country road.

“See any cars around?” Draco asked, “I want to take off now.”

They all looked around to see there were no cars coming or going in their direction.

“Empty. You can take off now,” Harry turned to his boyfriend. Draco looked back at him. The two smiled at eachother.


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellatrix is back and now the Death Eaters are deadlier than ever. Harry and his friends must do what it takes to survive the horrific bloodbath. On top of this, Enoby must be able to keep her relationship with her new boyfriend Andy or will he be another let down?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this fanfic so far :') I'm really getting so into it lol

Enoby pulled Andy's car up into the parking area of Hogwarts. The goth’s parking was sloppy but she didn't seem to care. She turned the engine off and went to hand her boyfriend his car keys.

"Told you I'd get us here," she said in a matter of fact tone.

Andy looked quite distraught, "yeah, but you nearly killed us about ten times."

Enoby shrugged her shoulders, "well death is quite Gothic. I don’t see the downside. I died once. It was amazing...anyway, let's go find Hermione and the others."

"You don't get it do you," Andy smirked as he removed his seat belt, "we could have been killed. How are you OK with this?"

"Cause there are more things in life to think about right now. For example..." Enoby paused as she thought to herself, "for example, if The Pretty Reckless broke up. Now that's important!"

Andy rolled his eyes and shook his head whilst smiled, "you are the strangest girl I've ever met."

The two leaned over towards each other to quickly kiss. When Enoby pulled away she removed her seatbelt and opened her car door, "Come on. You have to meet the band."

\- - -

The others hadn’t arrived yet so the two walked around Hogwarts for a while. Enoby didn’t really feel up to it. Andy insisted on it though. He wanted to get used to his surroundings.

"So what do you think?" Enoby asked Andy who was looking all around him in awe.

"I kind of regret not listening to my parents and coming here," Andy answered.

Andy was quite a strange wizard. He never once went to Hogwarts but insisted on being taught by his parents. Well, he kind of forced them. Sure his house would always be flooded with letters from the school and he would be visited by the late Albus Dumbledore but he was way too dedicated to his band. But once he met Enoby, she managed to change his mind.

"Yeah it's an OK place. Full of preps though," Enoby scoffed as some teenage girls who wore girly clothes passed by. The teens turned and glared at the Goth.

“Someone call nosferatu. He wants his outfit back,” one of the girls said out loud. She then turned to her friends and pressed her fingers against there’s making hissing sounds, “buuuuuurn.”

“Actually, I got this outfit from Hot Topic. It’s where I buy all my clothes unlike you preps. Go back to your stupid discount outlet,” Enoby burned the preps back, “And you know what else?”

“OK, quickly steering away from the scene,” Andy put his arms around Enoby and tried to guide her away, “Forgive us, ladies.”

“I’m not done yet, Andy!” Enoby still glared daggers at the preps.

"ENOBY!"

The two turned towards the voice. Enoby's face lit up at the sight of her friends. Especially her closest friend Hermione. She squirmed out of her boyfriend’s arms.

"Hermione!" Enoby quickly approached Hermione and the two embraced each other. When the two pulled away, Enoby was then embraced by Lizzie. 

“Enoby, it’s so good to see you,” Lizzie exclaimed as she hugged her Goth friend tightly and let her go after a while, “I haven’t seen you since before summer started.”

“I don’t tend to go out in the sun,” Enoby tried to smile. She then turned to Andy, "This is Hermione, Lizzie, Hargrid, Diablo, Draco and Vampire."

“I’m actually Ron,” Ron piped up, “she tends to call me Diablo.”

“And I’m Harry,” Harry also spoke.

Andy’s eyes widened, “So you’re Harry Potter? Must be pretty awesome, man. You’re like a legend!”

“Yeah, it’s OK, I guess,” Harry tried to smile, “A lot people are out to get me.”

“This is Andy. He’s a goth like me,” Enoby explained, “And a vampire.”

“Actually, none of the above,” Andy smirked, "Enoby’s told me great things about you all.”

“I’ve heard many good things too,” Hermione smiled at the punkish boy, “Enoby and I kept in touch during Summer.”

Andy nodded and then the group fell kind of silent.

“We should probably go get our schedules,” Draco declared. The group then made their way inside the school. Students who passed by stared at Andy and whispered. He smirked and raised his head putting his arm around Enoby.

They arrived at the office. Enoby smiled as she saw her first period was with her favorite professor and also the new Headmaster of the school. What made her more joyful was the fact Hermione was joining her. She hugged Andy who was heading to class with Ron.

“I guess I’ll see the rest of you later! It was nice meeting you all,” he smiled at them.

“Nice meeting you too,” Hermione smiled as she pulled him into a hug. Well what was staged as a hug. She quietly said, “Break her heart and I’ll break you.”

The two pulled apart and Andy smirked as he backed off, “OK! See you all later!”


	4. Weird Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Trelawney has a vision that could effect the safety of the students

Professor Trelawney stared deeply into her crystal ball, she hadn't noticed her class come in. The students waited patiently for the woman to be finished with whatever she was doing. 

"Should I tap her or something," Hermione whispered to Enoby. 

"No, man. This is so interesting to watch," Enoby replied whilst rolling her eyes, “She's like a demon goddess or something. So…gothic.”

Unfortunately, a preppy boy through a scrunched up piece of paper at the professor which snapped her out of her trance. She blinked at her class with a puzzled look on her face. 

“What are you all doing here?” She demanded. 

“We’re your first class, Mrs. Trelawney,” Hermione sounded. 

“Ohhhhhh! Konnichiwa, preps,” Professor Trelawney greeted her class. She then looked to Enoby, “And look who it is; my star student. Why can’t you all you mother fuckers aim to be like Enoby?” 

Enoby rolled her eyes and looked away as she missed the strange look Professor Trelawney was giving her. Her eyes were wide and she was still as a rock. The class then jumped as she broke her trance.

“OK! CLASS FUCKING DISMISSED EVERYBODY!” The Professor shouted. Everyone looked at Professor Trelawney with puzzled expressions. They began to whisper to each other as they started to pack their books away. “Except you, Enoby! I want you stay behind!” She pointed at her ‘star-student’. She then pointed her finger at the door dramatically as the students left the room. 

“I’ll be outside,” Hermione said as she got up to leave. 

“Except for you, Britney!” Professor Trelawney again looking at the cheery prep whilst still pointing her finger, “Please do exercise 1 on page 3!” 

“But I know nothing about - -” 

“EXERCISE 1 ON PAGE 3, BITCH!” 

Britney ran off crying dramatically. When everyone was finally out of the room, Professor Trelawney sighed with relief, “Thank Satan, I thought they’d never leave. By the way, the red lipstick's cool. Where’d you get it.”

“Hot Topic, obviously,” Enoby smirked as she held her head high.

“Cool. I’ll take a visit later,” Professor Trelawney stated, “WAIT! What am I even talking about?! I held you back for a reason!” She paused to think about her words, “You have a dark aura about you, Enoby.”

“That’s actually pretty gothic,” Enoby nodded.

“No, Enoby!” Professor Trelawney shook her, “You and your friends are in terrible danger…”

“You say that every year. We all deal with the whole dangerous stuff ourselves.”

“No. You don’t understand, Enoby. During the Summer, you had a really strange dream, didn’t you. I know you have many strange dreams but this had to be different.”

Enoby stared in disbelief, “Wait. How did you know that?”

“I felt it. What happened in the dream,” Professor Trelawney sat opposite her, “Be accurate as you can.”

Enoby still stared in disbelief but decided to explain, “Well…

I'm in a battlefield. There’s no one around and I’m just moping around like I do. But after a few seconds, there's explosions everywhere. Still no one is around and I'm just standing there. I tried to move but I couldn’t. Then blood started pooling around my feet and I still couldn’t move. But then I woke up in my coffin.”

Professor Trelawney took a moment to herself. Her eyes were wide.

“I mean, it was a pretty gothic dream so it probably means nothing,” Enoby tried to get her attention again.

“We’re all gonna die…” Professor Trelawney said quietly to herself.

“What?”

“Danger is coming, Enoby. But not like anything you’ve ever faced,” Professor Trelawney warned her.

“What is it?”

“I don’t know.”

“OK,” Enoby nodded her head whilst rolling her eyes. She then stood up, “I’m gonna go now anyway.”

Professor Trelawney grabbed her hands, “Be aware of your surroundings.”

“OK,” she pulled her hands away, “bye, bitch.”

“See ya, cunt,” the Professor waved as the young goth left.

Hermione was waiting outside for Enoby.

“Hi, what did she want to see you for?” She asked.

“I don’t know,” the goth answered, “some goth stuff. It was pretty creepy.”

\- - -

After all their lessons were up, Gothic Bloody Rose 666 met up to have their first band practice of the new semester. Enoby was so anxious to show Andy their music.

“I think we’ll start off with 'Gods and Monsters' and then 'A Fucking Vampire’s gonna Fuck You up',” Hermione said, “Enoby, since you’re so eager to show Andy the band you might as well sing first.”

Enoby rolled her eyes. Gods and Monsters wasn’t her favourite. But she decided to sing it anyway. On the plus side, she was told her voice sounded like a pentagram between Amy Lee’s and Taylor Momsen’s. Pretty gothic.

After they finished the song, Lizzie bounced up and down with excitement, “GOTHIC BLOODY ROSE 666!”

Enoby’s teeth clenched, “I was supposed to say that.”

“Well, that was pretty awesome actually,” Andy complimented them, “You know I could arrange a session with my recording label. I think they'd like you guys.”

“Maybe next Summer,” Hermione smiled.

“Hermione, it was the last day of the Summer yesterday,” Enoby complained, “We have to wait forever.”

“We’ll be busy with classes and stuff, Enoby,” Harry interjected.

“Yeah, waiting’s the best idea,” Andy replied.

Enoby rolled her eyes and her jaw clenched.

“OK, moving on to Boulevard of Broken Dreams now guys.” Ron sounded from behind the drums.


	5. Visiting the crack head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snap and Loopin carry out their first task whilst Professor Trelawney visits Tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Snap stood outside the house of Remus Lupin. It was night so no one would see him if he walked in the shadows. A few lights were on inside but so far he had seen no one. He began to walk around the house until he came to the back off the place. He stayed close to the shadows as he saw two people by the window.

One of them was Nymphadora Tonks. She was washing a few dishes and was laughing at the person next to her. It was Lupin. He seemed to be making some kind of drink whilst talking to her.

Snap just stared at Remus. He looked exactly the same as Loopin. Killing him wasn’t going to be easy.

Both Snap and Loopin and been sent to destroy their doppelgangers. When they questioned their new leader, Bellatrix snapped and sent them on their ways. Whether there was a reason for this or there wasn’t, he didn’t want to do this. He looked too much like Loopin.

Snap raised his wand at the window trying to focus more on Tonks to distract himself. His eyes shifted to Lupin to see he was looking right at him. Snap panicked and quickly shouted, “Bombarda Maxima.” 

An explosion lit Snap’s eyes causing him to run away from it. The light was followed by a incredible loud noise, and shockwave that destroyed the house. After a while, it got quiet. Dust was flying around everywhere and pieces of the house lay on the ground burning in flames.

Snap didn’t look back. He just wanted to get it over with.

\- - -

Professor Trelawney thought about Enoby’s dream all day. There was something odd about it. Death was certainly coming. But could there have been a way to prevent it from happening. 

For a second she thought she saw someone’s face appear in her crystal ball but then blew it off as an error. She thought again about how this could be prevented. First she needed to know who was even going t be doing the killing.

Then it happened again. The face appeared and disappeared again allowing Professor Trelawney to get a closer look. She stood still as she realised who it was. Bellatrix Lestrange?

\- - -

Snap sat down beside Loopin who looked like he had seen better days. Snap was covered in dust and soot due to the explosion unlike Loopin who’s hands had specks of blood on them. The two sat in silence for a while before the taller clone broke it.

“Well that was depressing,” he sighed.

“Yeah, it was,” Loopin agreed. He sat still for a while before lighting up a cigarette.

“You don’t even smoke,” Snap looked in disgust.

“Always try for the new experience, Snap.” 

Snap took the cigarette from his mouth and threw it far off to the side.

“Hey, what the fuck? I paid for that.”

“Did you kill Severus Snape or not?” Snap rolled his eyes.

“Yeah,” Loopin sighed, “he put up a bit of a fight. But I handled it.You know what this means, Snap? We’re the last of the clones. How are we gonna clone ourselves when Lupin and Snape and dead. Also the machine was destroyed by the Aurors.”

“I know. Well at least Bellatrix will be happy.”

“Can we move on?” Loopin raised his hand in a silencing motion.

“Yeah, whatever.”

\- - -

Professor Trelawney climbed the stairs of the run down tower block. The place was a dump. What did the rooms look like?

“Oi, love,” a chavy looking boy stood next to an elevator and had his hands in his pocket. He pulled one hand out revealing a bag of weed, “I have what you need.”

“Not what I need,” she dismissed him. She kept walking down the corridor and came to a stop in front of a door that had 3 golden 6’s screwed to it. She knocked three times and on the third knock the door pushed open slightly. The Professor looked around before entering the apartment.

Walking into living room part of the place, the Professor stood in shock. The TV lay playing to itself but only viewed static. The curtains were pulled. The floor was covered in dust, pages, food packaging and bottles. A cheap CD player sat in the corner playing Ghost Town by the Specials. Professor Trelawney walked over to the machine and turned off the music. She then made her way towards the TV and turned it off. A few seconds of silence remained before she heard clicking sound from behind her.

Tom Riddle stood there pointing a gun at her, “What are you doing in here?”

His voice had changed dramatically. He sounded croaky. Not only that. Every bit of him had changed. His messed hair was to his shoulders and he had a bit of facial hair.

“Jesus Christ, Tom. What the fuck?” Professor Trelawney looked him up and down in disgust.

Tom squinted his eyes at her, “Ohhh, fuck, it’s you. Sybill Trelawney,” he lowered the gun and made his way to his beat up couch. He fell back into it whilst sighing, “How did you even get here?”

“I teleported. I came because…” she was distracted as he started playing with what appeared to be a bag of coke. He poured some out onto his coffee table and used a card to form it into a line, “I, uh…wanted to ask you something.”

Tom face planted the coffee table sniffing the coke. He quickly pulled his head back wiping away the excess from his nose, “Why do you need my help?” He then sparked up a joint.

“Jesus for someone who hates muggles you seem to have gotten used to some of their habits,” Professor Trelawney observed, “what do you do in this place?”

“I’m planning on killing Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger and the rest of them,” he answered, “I’m still plotting…but my black tortured soul keeps telling me to play my new guitar instead.” He raised his hand and pointed to a corner. There sat an empty tissue box with a plastic bottle sticking out of one of its sides. It also had 3 elastic bands around it.

Trelawney rolled her eyes, “Tom, 5 year olds could make better makeshift guitars than you. Listen, you need to stop plotting on killing Harry and his friends.”

“Why? The fact that he’s still alive is torture to me.”

“Cause Bellatrix Lestrange has something big in store for Hogwarts,” Trelawney answered his question.

Tom took a drag of his joint before speaking again, “ahhh, Bellatrix. Continuing my work like the good death eater she is.”

“Yeah, I don’t think you’re involved in her plan.” 

“What was that?”

“She’s been planning for a while now. She even has your minions working for her now. Snap, Loopin, Yaxley, Narcissa and basically all the other death eaters,” Professor Trelawney explained whilst crossing her arms in a haughty manner.

Tom was silent for a while before he took another drag from the joint, “What a skanky, two faced, preppy bitch. I practically invented her. Now she’s taking my power from me.”

“Yeah, you should get back at her,” Trelawney smirked, “By helping Harry Potter and his friends. Besides you are the most powerful wizard in the world,” she lied as she sat down beside him.

“I really am…WAIT! No! I’m not helping my enemy out! And you kissing my ass isn’t going to convince me neither,” Tom snapped.

“But if Bellatrix wins then what will that make you?”

He remained silent for a while before final throwing his hands in the air, “Fuck it. I’ll do it!”

“Thank you!” Trelawney sighed with relief.

“I’m not being his friend though.”

“OK. Also you’re going to have to clean yourself up.”

“No problem,” Tom nodded as he took another drag from the joint. Professor Trelawney reached up and took the joint from him. She put it out on the table and looked back to see him staring at the dead blunt.

“I mean, I had a few puffs. Not like it makes a difference,” he slowly nodded still staring.


	6. Back to old times

Snap and Loopin were sitting at a table in front of Bellatrix. They were at a new bar in Knockturn alley. The place seemed pretty empty but that was a good thing. 

“You boys are probably wondering why you’re here, right?” Bellatrix teased as she swirled her drink around in the glass.

“Yeah, no shit,” Snap rolled his eyes at her.

Bellatrix looked at him with a cold glare for a while before speaking again, “I just want to reward you both for the bravery you showed last night.”

Snap and Loopin glanced at each other. There was something about her tone that said this was leading to something else.

“I mean, it must’ve been really hard you know. Well, you both realise now that you can’t fuck up. You are the last clones of Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. The cloning program is long gone. So better watch your backs now,” Bellatrix took a sip of her drink. 

One of the bar tenders came over and placed two drinks in front of both death eaters.

“Are these for us?” Loopin looked confused.

Bellatrix nodded, “Drink up, guys.”

They both looked at the drinks that had been placed in front of them. Something didn’t seem right.

“You know what, Bella,” Snap started, “I’m fine. I don’t drink during the day.”

Bellatrix leaned forward and looked at them menacingly, “drink it.”

The two reluctantly picked up the glasses. Loopin smelled the liquid which seemed to be cider. The two looked at each other before downing the drinks.

When they sat the glasses down, they felt a weird sensation coursing through them. Snap looked at his hands to see that they had turned from green to his normal skin tone. He then looked at Loopin who no longer looked like a zombie but his old self. Loopin also looked at the taller death eater. Their eyes were wide and their mouths hung open.

“Are we actually alive now?” Loopin asked.

“Of course, guys,” Bellatrix smirked, “Just think of it this way. Continue to work for me and you’ll be rewarded handsomely.”

\- - - 

Enoby and Hermione had another lesson with Professor Trelawney the next day only this time the class wouldn't be abruptly cancelled. But they were still in for a bit of a surprise.

“I think she’s off doing a ritual or something. It’s so gothic of her to do so, you know what I mean?” Enoby contemplated aloud.

“I doubt that,” Hermione rolled her eyes at the theory, “She just might be busy playing with her crystal balls and stuff.”

As if on cue the door leading to her office open. To everyone’s surprise, she wasn’t the only one to enter the classroom. Following behind her, and looking confident, was Tom Riddle.

“Yo, what’s his punk ass doing here?” A preppy boy asked.

“OK, so don’t panic guys! I know Tom majorly fucked the school up last year but he is willing to come back and redeem himself for what he has done. He wants to be a student, just like all of you,” Professor Trelawney explained, “Enoby and Hermione, I believe you both are the only two in the class who know more about Tom than the rest of us.”

“I KNOW THAT ASSHOLE! HE FUCKED OUR SHIT UP LAST YEAR!” The preppy boy stood up shouting again.

“Sit down, dawg,” one of his preppy friends pulled him down to his seat.

“Professor Trelawney is right. I only want to be a fellow student at Hogwarts,” Tom faked a smile. It was so fake his face hurt, “Enoby. Granger. It would be an honour to have you both as friends again.”

Hermione gritted her teeth as he called her Granger. Professor Trelawney motioned for them to let Tom sit beside them.

What was happening here?


	7. Frienemies

“Is this really fucking happening?” Harry stared at Hermione and Enoby with wide eyes. Tom stood behind the two girls looking sheepish.

“He’s here to ‘redeem himself’ and be a good student,” Hermione sighed telling the group. It was obvious she was pissed off with the whole situation as well, “we have to make him feel welcome.”

“Potter,” Tom started stepping forward, “I know we didn’t see eye to eye last year but I am willing to forget about the past and move on. And who knows maybe you can be in the second generation of XBlakXTearX.”

“Tom, you fucking killed my parents,” Harry stared at him with an unbelievable look. Draco also gave Tom a death glare.

“Well Professor Trelawney insists that we keep him around,” Hermione stated, “Suppose it’s a good thing though. We can keep an eye on you Tom,” Hermione faced him, “Don’t forget; we defeated you last year. We can do it again. And this time you don’t have any henchmen or little workers.”

“Oh, I’m well aware, Granger,” Tom rolled his eyes and the thought of the death eaters.

“Do you guys usually have all these types of problems?” Andy spoke up.

“Oh, there is a lot of things that you haven’t heard yet, Andy,” Draco smirked.

“Yeah!” Lizzie bounced with excitement, “For example, Tom’s my sort of father!”

Andy remained quiet for a while before nodding slowly, “OK.”

“I don’t think we’ve met,” Tom stated looking at Andy, “I’m Tom Riddle. You know? Voldemort. The Dark Lord.”

“Oh, Enoby’s told me a few things about you,” Andy nodded wearing a fake smile, “You’re the ex, aren’t you?”

“Yeah, who are you supposed to be?” 

“The boyfriend,” Andy pointed to Enoby and then back to himself, “I’m Andy. New to Hogwarts and the lead singer of Divide the Skyline.”

“’Divide the Skyline’. I think I heard of them. Aren’t they the band that was booed off stage opening for…oh what’s that muggle band called?” Tom paused and looked as if he was thinking of a sarcastic remark, “OH! Was it One Direction?”

“Yeah, that reminds me, I think I recall a band called ‘XBlakXTearX’ who in the 80’s performed songs for public service announcements about STD’s.”

“Do you dress yourself in the dark?”

“OK, can we all just stop,” Hermione put herself between the two, “I know this situation is crazy, but we have to deal with it for the time being. Tom, you better not fuck up.”

“I’ll try my best,” Tom stared at her blankly.

\- - -

Later that night, Professor Trelawney was sprawled out on her bed listening to Nightwish. She relaxed as she listened to the song playing.

“PROFESSOR! PROFESSOR!” A voice shouted from behind her room door causing her to jump. She got out of her bed and rushed to the door to see Filch standing there, “Sorry to interrupt you, Professor, but I have terrible news. Severus Snape, Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks are dead.”

Professor Trelawney stared at him with wide eyes, “What? How?!”

“Severus was found with his throat cut open. As for the other two, their house was destroyed,” Filch informed her.

“How do you even know this?” 

“An owl dropped this by earlier,” he handed her a note. On the bit of paper it read ‘I’m back, bitch –Bellatrix Lestrange.’


	8. Under Attack

"You're probably all wondering why I've asked for your attendance today," Professor Trelawney addressed the students gathered in front of her. She felt a lump in her throat as she spoke again, "I just want to inform you that two of our most treasured Professors, Professor Snape and Professor Lupin, were both killed the other night." Several students started whispering to each other, "Bellatrix Lestrange is out there and she is ready to attack at any moment. Therefore I have taken the decision to double your defense against the dark arts classes."

Hermione looked at Tom, "Did you have anything to do with this?"

"What? No!" Tom whispered back.

"As for the Professors- -" Professor Trelawney was cut short as the whole hall went dark. Everyone went silent. The hall remained dark and with for a few seconds before the candles spontaneously lit up again.

Professor Trelawney was going to speak but stopped when she looked down to see a blade protruding out of her chest. She gasped when it was then forcefully pulled out and she was pushed to the ground. A Hufflepuff girl screamed as Professor Trelawney's blood began to pool around her.

Holding the blade and standing behind her was Narcissa Malfoy. She looked down at the dying woman smiling in victory. The death eaters stood behind her smirking as all the students began to run towards to doors in desperation.

"Kill them all," Narcissa shouted.

The death eaters started to kill the students one by one with spells and with some weapons.

Hermione stared in horror as many people around her were dropping dead.

"We have to get out of here!" She shouted to the others.

"But how?" Ron questioned her sounding panicky.

"Granger," Tom shouted over all the screaming, "Professor Trelawney knows how to teleport!"

Hermione looked up at the headmaster. She lay struggling on the ground trying to crawl forward.

Using her initiative, she ran up to Professor Trelawney and knelt down beside her.

"Professor, how are we gonna get out of here?" Hermione asked her in desperation, "Is there a spell we can use to teleport?"

Professor Trelawney ushered the witch closer and whispered the spell in her ear. Hermione nodded.

She pulled away from the Professor and saw Enoby was now sitting beside them. Professor Trelawney was looking at her favorite student and made a deaths touch sign, "See you in hell, bitch."

Enoby made the gesture back, "goodbye, bitch." 

Professor Trelawney became limp and her head fell to the side as blood began to pool out of her mouth. Hermione and Enoby both looked in disbelief.

"We'll gather the others and then go," Hermione instructed as the two stood up. They made a break for the rest of the group who were trying to fight of the death eaters.

"OK, so there's a port key in this room right now. You see the band posters everywhere? It's the Evanescence one which is literally just over there," she pointed to the poster which was on the other side of the hall, "Do you think you all can make it?"

They all nodded and made a dash for the other side of the room. They dodged the death eaters who were flinging spells around the place. They were about a few feet in front of the poster but were stopped when Snap and Loopin stood in their way.

"And where do you think you're all going?" Loopin asked them with a smirk.

"You really think we're gonna let you stupid kids get away?? After the past two years I think not," Snap also smirked.

"You guys are alive? I thought you were zombies!" Harry shouted.

"We did a little favor for Bellatrix," Snap begun as the two started to walk towards them, "and she did a little favor for us."

Tom stepped forward with his wand pointed at them, "I don't have time for this, you idiots."

Loopin raised his own wand pointing it at Tom's, "Expelliarmus."

Tom looked shocked as he was disarmed. He couldn't believe his former henchmen disarmed him.

"You don't look so happy, Tom," Loopin spoke to him in a demeaning manner, "Can't you take a hint? We stopped working for you a long time ago."

"Let's just kill them and get it over with," Snap said inpatiently. He pointed his wand at the group, "Avada Ked- -"

He was cut short as the two were forcefully shoved back by a shockwave sent from the wand of Lizzie. The two death eaters were laying on the ground and were unconscious. The group looked around at Lizzie who just stared in disbelief for a few seconds before smirking.

"Wow," she started, "I had no idea I could actually do that."

"We'll thank you later. Let's just go," Ron said as the group got closer to the poster, "We grab onto it at the same time, OK? 3...2...1."

Everyone put their hands on the poster and they were pulled into a portal.


	9. Where are we?

The group fell from the portal and into a field. They all groaned in pain as they hit the ground. The evanescence poster lay beside Draco. He made sure not to touch it again in case he was sucked into another portal. He looked around and was surprised to see only three others; Hermione, Harry, and Lizzie.

"Um, where's the others?!" Draco stood up looking around. Where they somewhere else in the field? The others stood up quickly and also looked around.

"You have got to be kidding me," Hermione looked around in all different directions, "Where are they?!"

They started to call the others but no one was around. There was path a few feet away but the field stretched out far. Fortunately the sun was out.

"I think we should just follow the path," Harry started, "and we can see where we go from there. It may lead us to a town."

"Which way though?" Lizzie broke her silence, "left or right?"

The group looked at the long path for a while. It was impossible to tell what would be waiting for them. 

"I'm gonna guess and say the left," Hermione stated and started for the path. The other three looked hesitant at first but they followed the witch after a few seconds. What else were they to do?

\---

The group had actually walked for about two hours and they hadn't passed any buildings or people. What was this random path that just went on and on? The moon was also starting to come up strangely. 

"I'm going to kill someone ," Draco spoke through gritted teeth. He had Harry on his back who looked bored, "We've been walking for hours."

"I know but we gotta keep walking and we will get somewhere! There's no way this path leads no where," Hermione huffed as she walked. She tood infront beside Lizzie who looked rather determined.

"I feel like my legs are going to give way,Granger," Draco whined rolling his eyes.

"I feel the same but I'm still walking, Malfoy," Hermione remarked.

"That's 'cause you're like the leader of the pack or whatever. You have to look strong," Malfoy rebuked.

Hermione turned to face him, "Draco, there are people who are dead and people who are dying. People we used to sit with and socialize. And you're complaining about walking? Did you not see them fall down? One by one, they were killed. Even kids, Draco! Little 11 and 12 year olds. The Death Eaters slaughtered everyone in Hogwarts basically. Even Snap and Loopin who are the biggest idiots ever."

Draco was silent for a while. She was right. It would even be surprising to him if someone escaped Hogwarts as well as them. The Death Eaters were merciless and it seemed Tom had nothing to do with it. Snap and Loopin disarmed him as if he was another student.

"I'm sorry," Draco looked at her, "You're right. What happened at Hogwarts was disturbing. And it disturbs me to think that I could have been one of them. Father always wanted me to be a Death Eater."

"HEY, GUYS! LOOK!" 

Hermione turned around to see Lizzie had walked on. They had come close to a hill. Lizzie was looking on the other side. Hermione began to stride towards her. Draco put Harry down and they both followed Hermione.

The group gawked as they spotted a small town at the end of a road found at the bottom of the hill. They didn't hesitate and began to make they're way down.

\---

"LIZZIE!"

Andy looked away from the burning fire to the trees that surrounded him. Hargrid was off shouting through the forest looking for the girl he was tasked to defend.

Andy then looked back to fire to see Enoby making weird hand gestures around the flames, "Enoby, what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to summon a demon," she explained. She looked at him and tilted her head, "to help us out, you know?"

"Yeah, I don't think it's gonna work," Andy smirked whilst shaking his head.

"Of course it's not going to work," Tom rolled his eyes as he lay down on the ground with his arms outspread, "You need candles and ribbons and sacrifices for those kind of rituals."

"Wouldn't mind sacrificing you," Andy muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Tom leaned up.

"Nothing."

Enoby smirked along with her boyfriend.

"LIZZIE!"

They stopped smiling as they heard the satanist call out to his friend reminding them that they had been separated. Ron lay on the ground next to the fire using his jacket as a pillow. His eyes were glued shut.

"Are you sleeping, Dude," Andy asked out of curiosity.

He was silent at first but finally spoke, "No. All our friends are dead."

Andy understood and nodded. 

"In all honesty," Tom started, "I may be a goth and find dark things amazing. But today was disturbing."

"I wonder if the others are alive," Enoby pondered aloud, "I mean, if they're dead, they'll join the tortured souls of the Black Parade."

Ron sat up abruptly, "OK, don't say shit like that. I know they're alive. Don't ask how I know. I just do. They're just lost. So, no, Enoby. They are not in the Black Parade."

"God, Weasly, you're such a killjoy," Tom groaned.

"I'm sorry for actually thinking positively unlike some people," Ron lay back down.

More silence remained in the group. Hargrid emerged out of the trees. He looked exhausted.

"No sign," he stated. He pinched the bridge of his nose and squeezed his eyes together. He look really stressed, "If anything happens to Lizzie- -"

"Oww, for fuck sake," Ron groaned, opening his eyes. He threw his hands in the air,"They are alive. I know it."

"You can't just assume that, Diablo," Enoby stated, "Even I know it's impossible to just assume things."

"If they're alive and we find them you all owe me a flying car," Ron sighed closed his eyes.

"Whatever," Enoby sighed standing up. She looked at Andy, "Let's go for a walk in the woods."

He looked at her with a deadpan expression knowing exactly what she meant by 'walk'.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Enoby?" Tom rolled his eyes at her.

"We'll only be gone for an hour, Tom," she rebuked. Andy stood up and took her hand.

"Fine. Only an hour though," he said. The two then walked off into the woods. After a few seconds they were completely out of sight.

"Why is this happening?" Ron asked, "Why do bad things happen to good people."

"No idea," Hargrid replied looking up at the sky, "But I swear, if something happens to Lizzie I will kill all of those death eaters with my bare hands."

"What about you, Tom?" Ron asked, "I mean she kind of is your daughter. You must feel some form of fear."

"Not really," he replied with a matter of fact tone, "I barely know her."

"Of course you don't," Ron replied.


	10. Keeping it in the family

“So they got away?” Bellatrix tapped her nails on the table. She had gathered all the death eaters for a recap of the previous events. They were now sat in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. The place was empty. Most of the students and Professors had been killed. Some escaped and were nowhere to be found.

“Yeah, like we said though,” Loopin explained taking a drag from a cigarette. Snap looked at him with an unbelievable face, “One of them attacked us. We weren't expecting it.”

“Stop whining. You’re making my ears bleed,” Bellatrix held her hand up to stop him from continuing, “I thought you would’ve stepped up your game. Instead of teasing them you should’ve just killed them right there and then. So don’t be surprised at the fact that Riddle girl attacked you both.”

She stood up from her chair and walked towards where her sister was sitting, “As for you, Sissy, well done for getting rid of Trelawney. At least I know who will be in charge now if I bite the dust.”

Narcissa smiled triumphantly and glared at all the death eaters, “Thank you, Bella.”

Bellatrix leaned down and kissed her baby sister on the head whilst glaring at the others, “Why can’t you all be like Narcissa?”

One of the death eaters slammed his hands down on the table, “You don’t have to praise her just because she’s your family. We murdered many people yesterday in your name. We killed children who didn't know how to defend themselves. Just think, ‘your majesty’. They were only a few days in Hogwarts and they’re dead already.”

Before he could continue, Bellatrix pointed her wand at him, “Avada Kedavra!”

After a blast from the wand hit him, he was sent back into the ground. He didn't move at all. The other death eaters stared in horror.

“Anyone want to join him?” Bellatrix asked them all. No one answered they just stared. Their skin had gone pale and their eyes were wide, “No one? Good.”

She returned to her seat and was the focus of everyone’s’ attention again.

“Listen up, idiots,” Bellatrix started, “I want Harry Potter’s head. Whoever can bring it to me will earn a crown of gold. I hope you all learn from Narcissa. Don’t fail me.”

\---

“Potter’s head? She does realise I could’ve brought it to her already if those two idiots hadn’t stepped in yesterday,” Yaxley gritted his teeth as he paced.

“Well, you could’ve easily stepped in. Just think, if you did step in Bellatrix would’ve had Potter’s head on a pike already,” Narcissa smirked at him, “But then again, I could have also.”

“And Narcissa the leader? No offence but talk about keeping it in the family!” Yaxley complained.

“You’re jealous,” she teased him, “I can’t help it if I actually follow orders.”

“But we did follow orders,” Yaxley glared at her, “we killed most of them. So what if a few of them escaped. She’s just favoring you because you’re her sister. If it had been me who killed Trelawney she’d still be kissing your ass.”

“Listening to you cry is making my ears bleed,” Narcissa rolled her eyes, “please stop.”

“If I’m being honest," he ignored her, "the only reason we had to listen to her bitch today was because those two idiots let Potter and his friends escape,” Yaxley explained referring to Snap and Loopin.

“That I agree with,” Narcissa nodded, “We’ll just have to make sure we succeed and they don’t.”

“All they do is fuck up anyway,” Yaxley smirked, “I will be a surprised man if one of them brings back Potter’s head.”

“It’s impossible,” Narcissa approached him and grabbed the collar to his jacket pulling him closer. Their lips were dangerously close, “’Cause we all know I will be that person.”

He knew what she was doing. Narcissa could be quite manipulative sometimes. It wasn't a surprise though, “Oh, Narcissa. What makes you think you’re that special?”

She pushed herself away from him, “You are a douche sometimes.”

\---

Hermione opened her eyes and found herself in a room. It took her a while to remember. The group had found a town which the path led to. They had stayed in an inn overnight. In the bed next to her was Lizzie who was awake but looked exhausted. Harry and Draco had a room to themselves.

“I didn't sleep at all last night,” Lizzie said quietly, “I’m worried about the others.”

“Me too,” Hermione replied wearily. She felt bad for the poor girl. Her eyes were red and puffy looking. She had obviously been crying. Lizzie who was always happy cried all night whilst Hermione slept peacefully.

Hermione leaned up in the bed, “We will find them. I know we will. Our friendship overcomes everything, Lizzie.”

The blonde tried to smile, “I know. I just hope some of the Hogwarts students are alive too.”

“You and me both, Lizzie,” Hermione said, “you and me both.”


	11. Rooney's

Ron had managed to lead his group out of the forest and found a road for them to follow. The sun was up which was actually a bad thing for two reasons. 1. The heat was pretty intense. 2. Tom and Enoby were "vampires" so they didn't like it at all.

"Ron, next place we pass by we are going inside for a while. This sun is awful," Andy explained. He was holding Enoby's hand. She looked as if she had seen better days.

"Yeah, Diablo, I think I'm burning," Enoby complained.

Ron turned to them, "What if the next place we pass is a hideout for drug dealers or the mafia. That would be a bad idea, wouldn't it? Now be like Tom and stop complaining."

"Oh, I would complain, Weasley," Tom started. His face was starting to look shriveled up, "I'm just thinking of 1000 ways to kill everybody right now."

"Whatever, Princess," Ron looked away from him.

Tom was infuriated by the title and stood in front of the boy. He pulled out his gun and pointed it at him, "Don't try me, Weasley."

"Oh my god, Tom. Put the gun down!" Hargrid shouted.

"Why do you even have a gun anyway?" Ron tried to be serious but laughed a bit. He couldn't take Tom's shriveled face seriously.

"What? Can't Voldemort have a gun?" Tom complained.

"Where were you even keeping it??" Ron laughed at him.

"Stop patronizing me!"

Andy stood between the two, "OK, maybe we should just keep walking guys and leave all or violent thoughts here."

"Or instead of walking we can hitch a ride," Hargrid suggested as he looked in the opposite direction. The rest of the group looked to where he was looking. There was a car driving their way. It looked like a beat up truck but it would be good to get a ride instead of walking for hours. Ron walked towards the car which had nearly reached them.

"Hey! Over here!" He started shouting. He held his hand in the air giving a thumbs up. As the car approached them it started to slow down. Ron signed with relief and looked at Tom, "don't try any funny business with that gun." 

The car stopped and the driver wheeled down his window. He was a ratty looking man making it impossible to tell if he was middle aged or old, "now where all you folks heading to?"

"By this stage, anywhere," Ron replied sounded thankful, "somewhere where there's- -"

Ron was interrupted by Tom who shoved him out of the way and was aiming the gun at the man, "get out of the fucking car or I swear to Satan and swear on all my CD's I'll shoot you."

"Couldn't wait 10 seconds, Tom??" Run shoved him back.

"No need for the violence, mister, or whatever you are," the man chuckled, "all you folks get in ma truck. I'm done go to Rooneys!"

"Rooney's?" Room repeated sounding confused.

"It's mah favorite bar. I'm gone get me some jack after a long day of huntin'. I done catch nothing though."

The group looked at the odd man. He was going to bar which was a good thing. But he seemed a bit off.

"Sure," Ron accepted his offer, "let's go to this Rooney's then."

\---

Rooney's was exactly how Ron expected it to be. It was run down and full of old hillbillies and bikers. There was smoke everywhere. The smell of beer was really strong. The tables had many scratches on their surfaces. The cups looked dusty and dirty. Over all the place was a dump.

"I still think we should've just killed him and took the truck, Weasley," Tom complained as they sat at their table drinking from their bottles, "we would've been doing him a favor anyway. Who wants to live in this torture of a world?"

"Tom, it's not that bad," Ron rolled his eyes as he reached into his pocket. He pulled out all the money he had, "OK, anyone else got money? I can only pay for myself."

The others put whatever money they had on the table. Ron didn't want to be the one to say it but it wasn't enough, "is that it? We literally can't afford these drinks."

"Say to the bar tender," Andy instructed him. They all looked up at the bar tender who was polishing a gun, "or maybe not."

"What are we gonna do?" Enoby whispered. 

Ron thought for a while and looked around for possible answers. He spotted, at the far end of the place, a man playing a game of chance, "maybeeeeeee we could..."

\---

Tom sat in front of the ratty old greaser who's eye kept twitching. He was wearing a leather jacket with anarchy signs on his shoulders. He had a red bandanna covering his ratchet grey hair.

“OK, pretty boy, this is how the game works,” he pulled a dollar from his dirty pocked and slapped it down onto the table, “You roll your number, you get this. I roll my number I get whatever you got.”

“That’s awesome,” Tom tried to smile. One reason being that his face was too shriveled up from the sun it hurt. Another reason being that he was a satanist and satanists don't smile. He then turned his head to Ron, “What have we got to offer the gentleman?”

Ron thought for a while, “I don’t think we have anything.”

“You could’ve thought this out better,” he gritted his teeth.

“I’m getting impatient, boy!” The greaser explained.

“What about Enoby’s necklace? Notice the guitar pick on it?" Hargrid pointed out, "She got that at the last MCR concert in Hogsmeade before they broke up. It belonged to Mikey Way himself!”

Enoby grabbed the pick and held it tight in her fist, “No, guys. No. This means the world to me.”

“Sorry, Enoby,” Andy looked at her sorrowfully, “But we kind of need it right now.”

The goth looked miserable as she removed the necklace and put it down on the table.

“The fuck is that?” The greaser looked at it as if he hadn’t seen a pick before.

“This is a really special souvenir from one of the last concerts of ‘My Chemical Romance’; one of the best and darkest bands in the world,” Tom explained, “If you sold that on eBay I’d say you’d get lots and lots of money for it”

“OK, wrinkles,” the man took more money from his pocket. He added 4 ten dollar bills and produced 4 dice, “Let’s step it up a bit. You go first.”

Tom took two of the dice. He shook them in his hands, “OK, show me 10.” He let the dice fall from his hands. They tumbled about a bit but stopped moving after a few seconds. Tom sighed with relief as one dice showed a 4 and the other showed a 6. He laughed in triumph and reached over to grab the money. He then went to grab the necklace back only to have the greaser slam his hand already down on top of it.

“We keep going,” he glared at him. He now put another $100 dollars on the table, “You won that round. You roll again.”

“OK,” Tom sighed. He picked the dice up and shook them again, “Show me 8.”

The dice fell to the table again only to see that they landed on a 4 and a 2. The greaser gave out a dirty sounding chuckle. He grabbed the necklace with a gloved fist. He handed it to another biker who stood behind him, “Have this for the time bein’.”

The biker put the necklace on and smiled obnoxiously at Enoby who looked distraught.

“It looks good on you, man,” Tom lied.

“That’s my wife, pretty boy,” the greaser glared at him. 

Tom gulped as he looked at the very masculine woman, “Did I say man? I meant woman.”

“Enough! What else you got?” The greaser slammed his hand down on the table.

“Give him the gun, Tom,” Hargrid told him.

“Are you kidding me?” He complained.

“If Enoby could give up her necklace I’m sure you can give up your gun,” he looked at him with a face of disbelief. After a few seconds of just looking at him, Tom looked away and put the gun on the table.

“It’s loaded and everything,” Tom admitted pulling his hand away.

The greaser tossed his dice, “Show me 12.” Tom grit his teeth as he watched both the dice land on 6’s. The greaser laughed again and took the gun, “It must be my lucky day!”

Tom slammed his hands down on the table forcefully causing his dice to bounce of the table. Hargrid had sudden realization as he bent down to pick them up. He discreetly pulled out his wand and pointed them at the dice. He whispered a spell so no heard him. He then picked the dice up and out them on the table. 

“Dude, put $40 dollars of the money on the table,” Andy leaned towards Tom, “We have nothing else.”

“Wouldn't mind selling you off as a slave actually,” Tom rolled his eyes.

“Tom, just do it,” Ron mentally slapped him.

“Fine, but if we lose again this is your entire fault,” Tom placed $40 dollars on the table then took the dice and started to roll them.

“Choose 6,” Hargrid commanded him, “You being the Dark Lord and everything, it must be your lucky number.”

Tom nodded and threw the dice down, “show me 6.” The dice rolled about for a while causing a feeling of tension in the place. One of the dice stopped and landed on a 1. Tom gulped and looked away, “I legitimately afraid right now.”

Hargrid watched as the last dice stopped moving. It landed on a 5. Tom looked back at the dice with a surprised face. Tom let out a triumphant laugh.

“You know what,” he reached over and took the $100, “I think we've had enough gambling experience for one day so we’re gonna go!”

He quickly stood up from the table and shoved his chair into the table forcefully causing the objects on it to jump. Including the dice.

The greaser looked as the dice tumbled about again and landed on another 5 and a 1. He picked the dice up and rolled them. They showed 5 and 1 again. He slammed his hands down on the table and stood up, “YOU SWITCHED OUR DICE! YOU CHEATIN’ DEVILS! I WANT MY CASH BACK!”

“Loaded dice?” Tom said in confusion, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. We won this money fair and square!”

“Your British friend here switched my dice to loaded dice when they fell! It’s obvious! Gimme my money or shit is going down!” The greaser shouted lifting Tom’s gun from the table and pointing it at them.

“Shit! Put it down, man!” Tom commanded as he threw his hands out in front of him in a defensive manner.

“You know what? Gimme me my money, pretty boy,” The greaser started. He then grabbed Enoby in a head lock and pointed the gun to her head, “or I’ll kill your girlfriend!”

Andy was going to step forward but was stopped by when Tom raised his hands again, “Wow, she is not my girlfriend.”

“Well she’s you friend who’s a girl,” the greaser rolled his eyes.

“She is not my friend, neither,” Tom sounded disgusted.

"Gimme the money, wrinkles!" The greasers jabbed Enoby in the head with the barrell of the gun.

"Will everybody stop referring to the condition my face is in right now? I'm just not used to the sun!" Tom complained.

Andy pushed him out of the way, “I’m the boyfriend here. Let her go, you dick.”

“I will when I see some money!” The greaser yelled, "I will blow her head off! Then I'll kill that pretty boy with my fists!"

Andy looked at the greaser with wide eyes. What the hell was wrong with him, "I just want you to know mental illness is nothing to be ashamed of."

"And after I kill the pretty boy i'm gonna ring your neck with his wrinkled face!" The greaser shouted again. 

Enoby rolled her eyes as she leaned her head forward only to yank it back forcefully into the greasers head. He yelped in pain but eventually fell to the ground unconscious. Enoby then turned to the woman biker and grabbed the guitar pick necklace.

“I’m taking the necklace back, you ugly prep,” she kicked the biker woman in the chin which sent her back and also ripped the necklace from her neck. Enoby put the necklace in her pocket. 

Tom bent down and took the gun from the passed out greaser. Everyone in the bar looked around as they heard the bar tender ring a bell.

“BAR FIGHT EVERYBODY!” He shouted joyfully. The bar then erupted into absolute chaos as people started beating each other up.

“Guys, I’m gonna go pay the bar tender before we get shot,” Ron panicked as he carefully made his way to bar avoiding bottles which were being flung everywhere.

Tom pointed his gun at the truck driver from before who had one of his buddies in headlock, “Car keys. NOW!”

Without a care he handed Tom the keys and went back to punching his buddy, “Now that’s what you git for done killin’ mah racoon last week!”

Tom turned to the group to show them the keys only to receive a slap in a face from Enoby, “That’s what you get for being a prep and not helping me.”

“Whatever,” he rubbed his cheek where she left her mark. Ron approached the group again dodging a chair which had been thrown at him.

“We gotta leave now,” Ron started to push them towards the door. Once out of the bar, Tom made a break for the truck.

“What are you doing?” Ron shouted in confusion.

“He got the keys!” Hargrid replied.

“I’m driving!” Enoby and Andy both shouted at the same time.

“No way,” Andy looked at his girlfriend as he snatched the keys from Tom, “No offence, woman, but you can’t drive for shit! Now let’s get the fuck out of here.”

He unlocked the car and everyone got in. Andy activated the car and sped off without hesitation.


	12. You look like a bank teller

"Explain to me again why we are doing this, Loopin?" Snap asked. He sat on a bed which had a big pile of clothes sitting on it whilst Loopin was going through a wardrobe. Snap took a drag of a cigarette as he watched the other death eater struggle with all the fabric. He had given up on telling his other half to stop his new habit and started himself. 

"If we dress how we normally do, witches and wizards who pass us by will think we're Snape and Lupin. We can't have that now can we," Loopin explained, "they'll probably figure out that its us and not the real guys since they're dead." 

"I suppose that makes sense, kinda," Snap nodded his head, "but it won't change our faces." 

"Well there's only so much one person can do, Snap," Loopin continued to hunt through the wardrobe. 

"There are spells, you know," Snap looked at him with a look of disbelief. 

"Ah hah!" Loopin exclaimed pulling out a denim jacket and jeans, "this will do me." He then went back to hunting, "now what can we get you?" 

"What's wrong with my suit?" Snap asked in an irritated voice. 

Loopin stopped what he was doing and looked at Snap, "oh my god, were you even listening to me? Also sorry to say this but the suit makes you look like you're gonna set up a table and do people's fucking taxes." 

Snap looked highly offended, "I'm sorry if this is what Severus Snape liked to wear." 

"That's my point, Snap! We're not supposed to look like them! If people see us looking like them they'll know we're the clones 'cause they're dead."

Snap went through the pile sitting beside him and pulled out jeans and a Hawaiian shirt, "well what about this? It looks casual." 

"OK, Snap, I don't wanna sound like a dick but," he paused, "OK so you know how our marriage is kind of open and we do like seeing other people? Well people I meet know we're married and like they think that's awesome and all. But it's a different story when they say 'hey, you're married to that guy who wears Hawaiian shirts!'" 

"OK what part of that wasn't rude?" 

Loopin pulled out a black t shirt and a checked red shirt. He threw them to Snap, "here put these on."

Snap rolled his eyes but complied. Once they were on he stood up and held his arms out wide, "OK, Gok Wan, how do I look?" 

"Shit, you look like an angsty teenager." 

"I didn't choose this outfit, dude!" 

"OK so we'll just try something else then," Loopin went back to looking through the wardrobe while Snap took the black t shirt and shirt off. Loopin then threw a black turtle neck jumper at him which he started to put on immediately.

“What about now?” Snap asked.

“Oh, Christ, it’s getting worse!” Loopin stared wide eyed, “I have a feeling that I could put you in complete drag and you’d still look like a bank teller!”

“I hate you right now.”

“To be honest I think it’s hair! We gotta do something about the hair.”

“You know what?” Snap asked sounding irritated. He took off the jumper and put on a t shirt from the pile. It said “This is my hipster t-shirt. You wouldn’t have heard of it. It’s pretty underground” and had an image of hipster glasses underneath, “I’m wearing this and that is that.”

“You look like an asshole,” Loopin laughed as he started to put on his new clothes.

“I know I do, but I don’t care. And you will not touch my hair,” Snap pointed at him.

“OK fine,” Loopin finished as he observed himself in the mirror, “Wow, I actually look good.”

“Oh, so you get to look like that and I have to look like this?” Snap nearly shouted.

Loopin turned to his other half, “I know, it isn’t fair.” 

He made his way towards the bedroom door. Snap rolled his eyes standing up to follow him. Before leaving he turned around. On the ground was a hipster tied up.

“Thanks for the clothes man,” Snap said.

“Anytime, bro!” The hipster looked oblivious to his situation, “We should all do this again some time.”

Snap just closed the door and walked away.

\---

 

“OK, so I was talking to that lady up there,” Hermione gestured to the lady standing and the checkout counter. They were in a small café that was in the B&B they stayed in, “She said something like ‘It’s weird to see the sun up! It always rains in Westerfair’.”

Draco, Harry and Lizzie just stared at her blankly. 

“Don’t you know what that means?” Hermione looked at them with wide eyes. They shook their heads, “We are a loooong way from Hogwarts.”

“Wait, how long away?” Harry asked.

“From my knowledge I’d say a 5 hour drive away,” Hermione replied.

Harry made a groaning sound and looked at the food sitting in front of him, “Are you serious?”

“How are we supposed to find the others?” Draco whined, “they could be anywhere!”

“How are we gonna find them?” Lizzie asked sipping some tea.

“Does anyone have anything belonging to them?” Hermione asked.

“Well, I borrowed this from Enoby,” Harry suggested as he took off a necklace which had a skull on it. He handed it to the witch, “It’ll probably help.” 

Hermione observed the necklace looking around her to see if anyone was looking. She quickly pulled out her wand, pointed it at the necklace casting a spell. After a few seconds of looking at it she lifted her head and looked at the others, “OK, so I know where they are.”

“And…?” Draco said impatiently.

“They’re on their way towards Fayoak. It’s a town that’s about an hour drive from Hogwarts,” Hermione answered blankly.

“Oh you’re fucking kidding me,” Harry buried his face in his hands.

“OK, try not to panic!”

“How can we not panic, Hermione?” Harry asked pulling his hands away from his face, “We are so far away! Plus they’re closer to Hogwarts! Death Eaters have a better chance at getting them!”

“Don’t say that Harry!” Hermione replied.

“Hermione, he has a point. We may not ever see them again!” Draco argued back.

Lizzie gave out a mournful sigh and face planted the table. Hermione took into account what Draco said. It was true. They could be killed at any point.

“We have to find them,” Hermione said, “It won’t be easy. They may move place to place looking for us. They may run into trouble. Also, the necklace only picked up Enoby. There could be more of us scattered across the country. Maybe even the world.”

“OK, that doesn’t help,” Draco rolled his eyes.

“Sorry, I just hope we find them,” Hermione said apologetically.

\---

Ron looked through the shop of the gas station for supplies. He was sent in to food and drinks with some of the money they had ‘earned’ whilst Tom was outside filling the tank. So far he picked up many bottles of water. He kept catching the clerk glaring at him.

“Diablo, what are you doing?” Enoby exclaimed as she approached him, “Goths don’t drink this shit. It’s basically rain in a bottle.”

“To you maybe,” Ron rolled his eyes at her, “To me and the rest of the group that water is one of the best drinks going.”

“The rest of the group being you and Hargrid. Goths like me, Tom and Andy drink blood.”

“Well sorry but if you hadn’t noticed the store is out of blood right now,” he said sarcastically, “if water doesn’t suit you choose something else.”

Enoby reached to a nearby shelf and lifted a bottle of vodka.

“No.” Ron looked at her with a face of disbelief. Enoby tried the puppy eyes act on him, “Enoby, no.”

The goth rolled her eyes and put the bottle back. Ron looked around the place and caught the clerk watching again. What was his problem? 

Hargrid approached the two, “I paid for the food. It’s in the truck. Also, Tom bought some weed outside.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Ron exclaimed.

“Ron, this is what I told Hermione last year,” Enoby started, “You need to be more spontaneous.”

“Not now though, Enoby.” Ron rolled eyes, “We’re on the run from Death Eaters for Christ’s sake. Where’s your boyfriend by the way.”

“Here I am,” Andy approached them. In his hand was a heavy looking carrier bag.

“Andy,” Ron stared at the bag, “what is that?”

“Oh, well let’s see,” Andy lifted the bag and looked inside, “We got some Jack Daniels, Coors Light, Hales Ales and some cans of Heineken.”

Ron threw his hands in the air in frustration, “Andy, I can’t believe it. The only person I had hopes for.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Well your girlfriend here wants a bottle of vodka to go with all this alcohol and Tom is out there buying weed!”

Andy gasped, “Tom, that dick!”

“I’m afraid to find out how much we have left,” Ron sighed looking around. And again, the clerk was watching. But he didn’t blame him. They were all gathering in a group at the back of the store arguing. 

“Guess who just got a bag of weed for free?” Tom shouted as he entered the store. His face wasn't shirvvelled up anymore. Sitting in the car had restored it to its orginal form as he stayed in the shade.

“According to Hargrid you paid for it,” Ron shook his head.

“$10. Technically free,” Tom sighed walked up to them as he looked around. He looked at the store clerk who was also looking back at him with a panicked look. Tom’s eyes widened as the clerk pulled out a wand from under the counter. He aimed it right at them, “GET DOWN!”

They all ducked behind the shelf dodging the blast from the clerk’s wand.

“He’s a death eater!” Tom shouted. He pulled out his gun whilst the others took out their wands.

“5 to 1. I think we can do it,” Ron stood up and pointed the wand in the death eater's way. A blast emitted from his wand and was sent straight at the death eater who blocked it. Ron gritted his teeth and ducked again. Tom, Enoby and Hargrid stood up and also started firing attacks at the enemy who seemed to be moving closer to them.

Ron quickly stood up pointing his wand in the direction of the death eater, “Stupefy!”

The enemy was blown back by the blast and was knocked unconscious. He looked around quickly to see if there was anyone else in the place. Standing at the entrance was a raggedy looking man. From his pocket he produced a bag of white powder, “man, this stuff is good!”


	13. The good old times

“Don’t you think you should put that away?” Yaxley asked as he tread behind Narcissa. She had her wand out at the ready in case they bumped into any trouble.

“You never know who’s around, Yaxley,” she replied. They were making their way down a long empty road surrounded by trees.

“I doubt anyone will be around here.”

“You should still be aware of your surroundings.”

Yaxley rolled his eyes at here, “I don’t even see why I’m following you.”

“I don’t see why either,” Narcissa smirked, “At the end of the day only one of us can get that crown of gold.”

“Don’t forget, Narcissa, there are others out to get Potter as well. You may not get that crown.”

“I highly doubt it. I’m more powerful than any of those dumb death eaters. None of them will win the crown. Not Snap or Loopin. Not even you, Yaxley.”

Yaxley sped up and stood in front of her, “no offence but I wouldn’t let your trap run as much, woman.”

“Aw come on, Yax,” Narcissa laughed, “I was only dicking around. Besides, Bella did say that if she bites the dust I’m in charge. I’ll pass the golden crown to you if I'm boss.”

“Aw, Narcissa,” he smiled at her as he put his hands on her shoulders. He got closer to her until they’re foreheads were pressed against each other and they’re lips were dangerously close, “I really do appreciate all this ass kissing. It makes me feel better.”

Narcissa shoved him away, “Oh shut up.”

“I’m sorry if it’s hard to trust the sister of a witch who has killed two of her own kind already.”

“OK the last guy complained a lot. But the first guy she poisoned, I understand that was uncalled for,” Narcissa admitted, “But at the end of the day, it’s only two less death eaters.”

“Whatever,” Yaxley rolled his eyes and turned to walk onwards, “Put your wand away. I doubt we’ll run into trouble here.” 

They both stopped when they heard a commotion from behind them. They turned and saw a black car heading in their direction that was blasting music. One of the people inside flipped them off as they sped past.

Narcissa stared in disbelief, “Oh my god was that…?

\---

Snap laughed obnoxiously pulled his hand away from the window as they passed Narcissa and Yaxley. 

“LA-DA-DA-DA-DAHH!” They both sang at the top of their lungs along with the song blasting from the radio.

Snap pointed to himself in a sassy way, “It’s the one and only D-O-double-G. SNOOP DOGG!”

“La-da-da-da-dahh…” They both sang in unison.

Snap then gestured to Loopin, “You know I’m mobbin’ with the D.R.E!”

“Snap, after we get our crown we can form our own band and be successful!” Loopin said whilst smiling at the thought.

“Well we were in XBlakXTearX,” Snap shrugged, “We have a bit of experience! Plus we can sing perfect. Well maybe not perfect but still!”

“Snap, are you really up for this??” Loopin asked excitedly.

“Of course I am!” 

They were no longer surrounded by trees and were now driving a long empty road. Up ahead was a small building.

“What is that?” Loopin observed it as he sped up. As they got closer they noticed a sign outside it saying ‘Rooney’s’, “Let’s go get a drink!”

He swerved the car and parked it sloppily beside the building.

“Wait, this is a bar?” Snap asked as they both got out.

“Yeah of course it is,” Loopin replied making his way towards the entrance.

“And how do you know?” Snap asked suspiciously as he followed him.

“Snap…this is My Immortal! Don’t ask questions!” He replied as he entered the building.

“Severus! Remus!” A voice exclaimed.

The two death eaters snapped their heads to look in the direction of the voice.

A ratty looking man approached them. He reeked of alcohol and was stumbling. He held his arms out wide as he started to cry, “I heard that you both bit the dust!”

The man hugged Snap and cried a bit. The death eater just pat him on the back awkwardly, “Ohh, uh, you heard that? Nope we’re alive, whoever you are!”

The man pulled away and sobbed harder, “You don’t recognize me?” 

Snap just stared thinking of something to say. The man looked at Loopin then looking for a comment.

“Of course we do!” Loopin saved it. The man then smiled at as he hugged him next. Loopin looked disgusted.

“Forgive me for crying but I thought you were both dead!” The man cried.

“Of course not,” Loopin faked a smile as the man brought the two into the bar which was a wreck.

“What happened here?” Snap asked looking all around him.

“Bar fight earlier,” The bartender shouted as he polished his gun barrel.

“Oh.” Snap gulped looking at the gun. He looked at Loopin who also looked worried.

\---

“Tell us more about Rainbow Sky Academy, Lizzie. You know all about Hogwarts!” Hermione smiled looking at the blonde haired girl. They had boarded a train that was going to a village halfway between Westerfair and Fayoak so they could track the others more easily from that point. Hermione and Lizzie were wise and had their purses on them when Hogwarts went to shit. But the money wouldn’t last forever.

The day was now coming to end as the sun began to set. Lizzie had lightened up during the day. She smiled at Hermione as she spoke, “It was waaaaaaay different from Hogwarts! There was none of this defense against the dark arts stuff. It was a great school and all. Nearly every week there was a houseparty in the dorms which of course I attended. And there were a lot of unicorns in the stables. And there was a lake next to school full of mermaids. I know Hogwarts had mermaids. But these mermaids weren’t the scary kind.”

“That sounds awesome,” Hermione commented before the blonde could continue, “If you guys didn’t have defence against the dark arts classes then how were you taught to defend yourselves in times of danger.”

“We weren’t,” Lizzie replied, “But me being the daughter of the Dark Lord I had to have a protector who would teach me to defend myself in times of danger. That protector being Hargrid.”

“Well that’s good. I thought I was gonna have to start lessons with you,” Hermione smiled, “What about Violet? Where did she go?”

“Oh, well I stopped seeing her when I was a kid,” Lizzie explained, “She was always breaking my dolls telling me I should be more focused with ‘Daddies’ plan. But I didn't wanna. So I ran away.”

“Really?” Hermione looked at the blonde in disbelief, “What did you do then?”

“I was on the streets for weeks until Albus Dumbledore found me. He knew who I was and who my father was. He said that he knew a place I could go and learn about magic. He decided to send me to Rainbow Sky Academy which I was so excited for.”

“Dumbledore was the greatest wizard ever,” Harry broke his silence. He was cuddling with Draco who looked very weary.

“I don’t think he liked me much,” Draco made an input, “Ever since he caught me with Enoby in the Forbidden Forest. It was awkward.”

Hermione laughed hysterically, “I thought that was a rumour!”

“No, Granger,” Draco smirked, “It happened.”

“Oh my God,” Hermione wiped a tear away from her eye, “I never wanted to ask Enoby. She would’ve flipped out with embarrassment.”

“I would’ve too. I just remember looking up for a few seconds and seeing him standing a few feet away from us. His eyes,” Draco paused for dramatic effect, “were burning into my soul.”

Harry, Lizzie and Hermione laughed as Draco told the story. 

“What did he even do about it?” Lizzie asked curiously.

“He brought us to Professor McGoggle and Snape and announced what we were doing which Snape was totally OK with for some reason,” Draco smirked.

“At least I know now that it’s not a rumour,” Hermione smirked.

The group continued to discuss the good times as the moon started to rise.


	14. Let's get high!

“I look like a prep,” Tom rolled his eyes. He had his hands on the steering wheel and was keeping an eye on the road they were travelling on. He wasn’t dressed in usual dark attire. He was wearing a long sleeved teal top with blue jeans. His hair was a light brown shade, “I refuse to walk show myself in public.

“Deal with it, Tom. You know it’s for the best so no one recognises us,” Ron said as he also kept his eyes on the road. Ron’s hair was now a fiery red colour unlike his natural brown colour. He was wearing what he would normally wear but added a bit of colour with a scarf.

Hargrid, who was in the back seat with Andy and Enoby, now had his head shaved at one side. He was wearing a beige jumper with blue jeans. 

Andy had no makeup or piercings on his face and his hair was more wavy then messed. He was wearing a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He wasn’t getting rid of his skinnies though.

Enoby had removed her blue extensions and her hair was now in a loose side braid. She was wearing a green checked shirt with a white vest under it and shorts. The only makeup she wore was a bit of eyeliner. She looked miserable.

“I’d thought the spell would’ve changed my complete appearance. I’d rather be castrated than partake in this torturous game of dress up,” Tom gritted his teeth.

“Well do it then,” Ron sighed, “No one’s stopping you.”

Andy looked at Enoby who just looked like she wasn’t having a good time. He put his arm around her and squeezed her shoulders, “Don’t worry you look fine, Enoby.” He smiled but she still looked miserable, “Well I didn’t know this is what would be in store for me by going to Hogwarts.”

“Yeah, forgive us for not writing you a book,” Ron replied in frustration.

“Jesus, I didn’t ask for one.”

Hargrid leaned towards Tom, “I think we should pull over and get some rest soon. The sun is starting to set.”

Tom looked around the forest the road surrounded by trees. There was a turn in up ahead leading into the trees. He turned in and followed the new path.

“If this road leads to trouble,” he started as he drove carefully, “I’m gonna make sure you die first, Weasley.”

“And if it leads to safety?” Ron asked raising his eyebrows.

“Then fuck you,” Tom answered, “Simple as that.”

\---

“NO!” A fist slammed down on the table causing Snap and Loopin to jump, “Johnny, you’re not listening to me! We will take on all of your men, no weapons, and we’ll be driving out of here with your money!”

“Awww kiss my ass, Lou!” Johnny shouted back in Lou’s face, “You and what army?”

Snap leaned towards Loopin and muttered, “Can we get the hell out of here?”

“We don’t wanna cause a scene, Snap,” Loopin told him. The two had been stuck with Lou ever since they entered the bar. He seemed to be a friend of Severus Snape and Remus Lupin. They had learned that despite him being an emotional drunk, he was also pretty dangerous. Since they got in he had knocked out 3 men. The thing that scared them the most was when they went anywhere in the building, he followed. What was he? A dog?

Lou abruptly stood up, “That’s it! I’ve had it with you!!” He punched Johnny in the face who was sent back forcefully.

Johnny groaned as he held his face. Blood was pouring from his nose like a fountain, “That’s the second time today!”

“Second time and you can’t stand up for yourself?”

“The first time was unexpected,” Johnny slowly stood up still holding his nose, “Some gothy bitch head butted me earlier.”

Snap and Loopin’s ears perked up, “Gothy??”

“And a bunch of pretty boys! They cheated and took my money in my game!” He explained.

Snap and Loopin looked at eachother with a face of disbelief. They looked back at Johnny who was giving Lou a Die-Asshole-Die face.

“Who was with her? What did the guys look like?” Loopin asked Johnny.

“One had a wrinkled up face with dark hair. One was tall with shirt dark hair. He was brit. And there was one with long black hair,” Johnny explained.

Snap and Loopin looked at eachother again only they were smiling this time. Snap laughed, “Sounds like them.”

“Wait,” Loopin’s face dropped. He turned back to Johnny, “Was there one with glasses? With a scar on his head??”

“Jesus Christ, I’m bleeding here!” Johnny shouted. He pulled a cigarette out of a box in his pocket and put his arm around another biker beside him, “Come on, Darlin’. I need a smoke.”

Snap grabbed Loopin by the shoulders and made him face him, “Loopin! We are so close to them! Potter could be with them!”

“I know, but what if he’s not?” Loopin shook the hands from his shoulders.

“Then we’ll just kill the others so they don’t get in our way. Also, I don’t know who this guy with the wrinkled face is but we’ll kill him too!”

“Yeah and we’ll reign supreme!!” Loopin smiled at the thought.

“Well, maybe,” Snap shrugged, “If Potter’s with them.”

“My fist hurts!” Lou whined as he grabbed the two death eaters into a hug, “I just want you guys to know, you are both my best friends and I’m so glad you’re alive.”

“Uh yeah we’re happy too!” Snap pushed himself away from the embrace as did Loopin, “Look, how about you take a nap? You’ve drank a lot.”

Lou laughed, “Nah, can’t do that.”

Loopin sighed, “Oh, well, me and Snap- -”

“Snape,” Snap corrected him.

“…Snape were gonna go get some sleep soon anyway. How about you go sleep in that booth over there while we call your family or someone to come get you,” Loopin continued.

Lou smiled obnoxiously, “You are the best, boys!” Only he didn’t make his way to the booth. He just passed out right there.

“Come on,” Snap turned and quickly made his way towards the door, “We should just get the hell out of here now that we have the chance. The two death eaters got outside and were about to get into the car to actually see it speed off away from the bar. Snap stared at the car as it disappeared into the distance. 

“Shit, there goes your car,” Loopin rubbed the back of his head.

“Please stop talking.”

\--- 

Andy stared at the fire. Just like the night before they were all huddled around the flame only this time Hargrid wasn’t out shouting for Lizzie. He just stared into the flames.

“Well, it’s been an eventful day, right?” Ron said, “We gambled and nearly got killed. Scary shit right?”

“It was pretty intense,” Hargrid agreed, “Although you sound quite happy about that.”

“Well it was exciting,” he smiled.

“You confuse me, Weasily,” Tom sounded, “You find the thought of us buying alcohol outrageous yet danger thrills you.”

“For once you say something intellectual, Tom!” Andy applauded him sarcastically.

Before Tom could make a comment, Ron raised his hand, “OK, can I just ask something? Why do you two hate each other? Like since you both looked at each other for the first time all you've done is make snide remarks.”

“Enoby did tell me a lot,” Andy replied.

“Not even surprised,” Tom looked at the goth with a look of hatred.

“I shouldn't have to hide anything from my dark love,” Enoby rebuked, “Just like how I told you about Harry and Draco when we had our fling.”

Tom looked at her as if she was an insect, “Your ‘dark love’? Is that the name you give to all the guys you fuck?”

“Mind your tongue,” Andy threatened him.

“OK! We are a team! Can we all stop with this hatred?” Ron asked. He then looked at Tom, “Also, dick move.”

Tom rolled his eyes, “I just think I’ve been getting a lot of hate since I’m the Dark Lord, OK?”

“Tom, we accepted you into our group!” Enoby exclaimed, “Yeah we complained in the beginning. But we’ve trusted you ever since this mess started. We chose you to play dice with the greaser earlier. We actually trusted you and left you alone to fill the tank at the garage instead of thinking you’d steal it and abandon us.”

Tom took into account what she was saying. She was right. Despite the snide remarks, he was one of them now. He nodded in understanding and then reached into his pocket and pulled out the bag of weed, “Who wants to get high?”

The group smiled at his offer. Enoby went to the truck and returned with a bottle of vodka, “Who wants to get high and drunk?”

“Really, Enoby?!” Ron exclaimed yet still smiled, “After I said no!”

“Oh come on, Diablo,” Enoby smirked, “Be spontaneous!”

He looked at the bottle for a while before reaching over and taking it from the goth. He twisted the cap and threw it away. He then took a swig from the bottle. Everyone stood wide eyed. He put the bottle down and coughed a bit, “That spontaneous enough for you?”

\---

An hour later they were all sitting around laughing at some story Hargrid was telling. They were pretty drunk and stoned.

The Satanist stopped laughing to breath, “And then he was like ‘HOW DARE YOU FLIP ME OFF IN TRAFFIC, YOU ARROGANT LITTLE PRICK! YOU WORK FOR ME!’ So I was just like ‘Fuck you…and your mother…and everything you stand for’. And that’s how I got fired from my first job! I regtret nothing!”

The group laughed aloud as if they were having the best time of their lives.

“OK,” Ron grabbed the bottle. He held it up in front of them, “Who’s going next? We shall find out.”

He began to spin the bottle ontop of a biscuit tin which they had taken from the gas station store. The bottle stopped spinning and pointed to Andy.

“OOOOHHHHHHH,” Ron laughed, “Truth or Dare, asshole.”

Andy smirked with a devilish smile, “Dare.”

Enoby raised her hand to silence everybody. She was pretty damn drunk, “I dare you…” she jabbed in the chest, “Andy…to kiss any GUY here!”

The group gasped and laughed at the request. Enoby smirked and slapped the ground as she laughed.

“That means I have permission right?” Andy smiled.

“Duuuh!” She slurred.

“Any volunteers?” Andy looked at Ron then Hargrid and lastly Tom, “Tooooooooom…”

“Oh, am I the most attractive one here?” Tom smiled at him.

“Just get the fuck over here,” Andy laughed obnoxiously.

Tom made his way towards Andy nearly falling a few times due to the amount of alcohol he had consumed. He bent down towards the long haired boy and they both started making out.

Enoby stared in awe as Hargrid and Ron just watched. The goth looked at the two and slurred, “Aren’t Bi guys so hot?”

Ron laughed at the comment and began to click his fingers at the two boys who were still making out, “Right! Next round! Guys. Halt!”

Andy and Tom pulled away. The long haired boy started to laugh, “OK, that was good.”

Tom laughed, “OK, you are now a dark acquaintance of mine.”

Ron spun the bottle in which it landed on Hargrid again, “Truth or dare, our friendly Satanist?”

Hargrid took a shot of vodka before answering, “Truth.”

“What is something you regret?” Andy asked as he snuggled with Enoby.

“OK, want the real answer or fake?”

“BOTH!” Enoby smirked.

“OK. Fake; I regret not kicking the shit into that greaser at Rooney’s,” he smirked. But then his smile dropped, “Real answer; I regret not telling Lizzie how I feel about her.”

Everyone went quiet and listened to him. 

“I told her when Violet possessed her,” Hargrid said, “She didn’t hear me unfortunately. But I didn’t want to tell her after. I was afraid of the rejection. At Rainbow Sky Academy, she would flirt with the boys. She never ended up with any of them though. But still, they made me feel like I was way out of her league. I could never be seen with her in that way. She’s always so bubbly and cheerful. And I’m so miserable and awkward. But now, that doesn’t matter to me. If I see her ever again, I will take her by the shoulders and just tell her everything. That’s my answer.”

The group was silent for a while. Andy had actually brought Enoby closer to him. Tom actually looked sorrowful. Ron broke the silence by speaking next, “I know exactly how you feel, Hargrid. There is a girl out there. Next time I see her, I’m going to tell her how I feel.”

“That’s cute,” Andy nodded.

“If it makes you feel better,” Tom began as he looked at Hargrid, “I’ll happily walk her down the isle and give you her hand.”

Hargrid laughed at the thought, “I think that’s OK. Too early to be thinking of weddings.”

“No let’s talk about weddings,” Ron’s eyes moved towards Enoby and Andy as he smirked, “You guys considering it yet?”

“Maybe,” Andy smirked.

“And it’ll be a big black wedding,” Enoby fantasized.

“Hope it goes good,” Tom nodded his head. He took a drag of a blunt.

“And what about you Tom? Any romance since you left Hogwarts last year?” Ron asked.

“Well if you count me and Andy just making out then yes,” Tom answered.

“Really? That’s it?” Ron asked. 

Tom was silent for a while but then shook his head, “No. As Professor Trelawney was the one who brought me to Hogwarts. The night she turned up to my apartment she cleaned me up; gave me a shave, took my drugs away from me. And I dunno, we kinda just messed around if you know what I mean.”

“Oh my God, you and Professor Trelawney!” Ron laughed.

“Maybe you should consider sobering up. You’ll probably regret telling us that,” Hargrid laughed.

“He has nothing to regret though,” Enoby spoke up, “As you know me and Professor Trelawney were good friends. I must say, she was a great kisser.”

“Jesus Christ!” Ron laughed, “This night is just getting weirder and weirder. I’m going to hit the hay. See you all tomorrow morning.” 

He then lay down and instantly feel asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the outfit descriptions XD I wasn't pulling a Tara Gilesbie! I wanted to point out the fact they were now disguising! Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter!


End file.
